


The Beginning

by Zurenika



Series: Stray Dogs [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Bungo Stray Dogs, Platonic Relationships, SF9 - Freeform, TaeHwiChan, friendships, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Everything started in a small bar tucked away in the busy streets.
Series: Stray Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726390
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series now. uwu

It was a simple operation. Take down the traitors and retrieve the weapons. Hwiyoung didn't even have to lift a finger. He stood to the side, watching, as his men did what they do best.

The ground was a mess after that, the air reeking with death.

As soon as the cargo  was loaded  in their trucks, he bid his men goodbye. He thrusted a wad of cash to his right hand instructing him to take everyone out drinking afterwards. They invited him but Hwiyoung declined.

"Next time," he answered, walking away.

It was already midnight when he reached the city and the rain had started to pour. Hwiyoung ducked under the nearest roof he could find which as it turned out was a bar.

Lupin, the sign read overhead. Simple white letters against a red backdrop, with an image of a gentleman looking down at him suspiciously. 

"Huh, might as well," he muttered, pushing open the heavy door. A set of stairs led to the basement were the bar was. The counter filled up the entire right side, with a few round tables scattered to his left.

Hwiyoung took a seat in the middle of the counter, the bartender, an old man, greeting him with a smile.

"Whiskey for me, uncle," Hwiyoung said, settling into the stool.

The man started to busy himself, allowing Hwiyoung to observe the place a little more.

The counter  was made  of dark wood, its outer edges almost fading into white. Even the stools and the booths looked ravaged by time. The walls were  sparsely  decorated - an old poster here and a set of framed pictures there.

There was  just  enough light to see the inside but being in a basement, there was a darkness to it that one can't shake.

And it felt comfortable to him.

"Here you go," the man said, placing a glass in front of him. He then hurried to the other end of the bar, wiping the already clean counter top.

Hwiyoung closed his eyes, and let out a heavy breath. It's been a long time since he actually had space to breathe.

Joining the mafia was all fun and games but being a part of it also meant that there's always a target at his back. And not even his own apartment felt this safe.

The sound of footsteps descending the wooden stairs brought him back to reality.

The newcomer was clad in a black and white suit. But it was the emblem pinned onto the guy's lapel - two bat wings made of gold, forming the letter M, that Hwiyoung zeroed in.

"You should remove that emblem when you're done for the day," Hwiyoung said, loud enough for the other to hear.

The guy stopped in his tracks and looked down, a slight look of panic in his eyes as he removed the emblem.

"Which squad do you belong to?" Hwiyoung asked. He felt like he's seen the kid around but couldn't place where.

"He's with me," a new voice answered.

Hwiyoung didn't need to look at the person walking towards them to know who it was. Still, he looked up with a smirk.

"Ah, Taeyang-ssi. The Delicate Flower,"

Taeyang nodded at him as he went down the stairs. He then pushed the other guy towards the end of the bar. Hwiyoung shrugged and returned to his drink.

Taeyang  is called  the delicate flower because of his hesitance to kill. Which is also the reason why his squad was the lowest in the group and are stuck doing menial jobs.

"This is annoying," he muttered under his breath. He had half a mind to down the drink in one gulp but that would be a waste of a good whiskey.

"I heard the retrieval operation was perfect," Hwiyoung snapped on his seat, back straight. Was he so at ease that he failed to notice another guy walking towards him.?

"Of course it is," Hwiyoung replied . There's an easy smile on his lips but his eyes still look wary.

"By the way, thank you for telling Chani about the emblem thing. He joined a few days ago,"

"Ah, so his name's Chani? It's nothingy." Hwiyoung replied but made sure to glare at Chani for tattling.

Taeyang turned on his heels and Hwiyoung thought that he was finally gonna  be left  alone. Unfortunately, the man returned and this time, bringing his subordinate with him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hwiyoung, sir. It won't happen again," the guy said in a deep voice, giving him a 90-degree bow.

He looked at Taeyang who shrugged.

"That's enough. It's alright," Hwiyoung said tapping the guy on the shoulder.

"This deserves a toast don't you think?" Taeyang said all of a sudden.

"You, the delicate flower and the rookie together in a bar. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke," he chuckled to himself.

Hwiyoung couldn't help but smirk. "And what are we toasting to?"

Taeyang shrugged. "I don't know. To the stray dogs  maybe ?"

"To the stray dogs," Chani repeated meekly, raising his glass in the air.

Taeyang beamed at his subordinate before tapping his glass against Chani's. "To the stray dogs,"

Hwiyoung sighed.

_Fine, fine, i'll go along with you two, he thought_

"To the stray dogs,"

The sound of glasses clinking echoed throughout the bar.


End file.
